customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie Vasseur (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Marie-Claire Solange Juliette "Julie" Vasseur is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Chris Willow. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Physical appearance Julie has green eyes and curly, gold hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's from Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Julie's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Julie is a young knight so she always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Julie throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Julie punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Julie wears pink knight armor, a pink shirt underneath, a pinkish-white heavy belt, a pinkish-white cape, and a pink helmet. In Soul Calibur IV, she wore an pink elegant dress, white gloves, pink tights, pink leg armor, and a pink helmet. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar outfit to that one from Soul Calibur III. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit in Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Julie Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Samurai Helmet (32,20) Hair: Curly Sides (07,22) Lower Torso: Formal Shirt (31,20) Mid Torso: Linen Robe (32,20) Upper Torso: Shadow Armor (32,20) Arms: Heavy Gauntlets (32,20) Shoulders: Punisher’s Pads (32,20) Neck: Witch’s Cape (32,15) Waist: Heavy Belt (32,14 and 32,20) Lower Legs: Leather Pants (31,20) Socks: Short Socks (32,20) Feet: Iron Leg Armor (32,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 07,22 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Dark Trivia Quotes Soul Calibur III *''A futile effort.'' *''You're quite a disgusting sight to behold.'' *''I'm going to put an end to your annoying cries.'' *''See? I told you that it's futile.'' *''If you don't hurry up and run away, I'm going to kill you.'' *''Why don't you hurry up and disappear?'' *''Don't expect to get away that easily.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay. *''You fool!'' *''Die!'' *''How irritating!'' *''How slow are you?'' *''You idiot!'' *''Hey, what the matter?'' *''Feel the pain!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What, are you afraid?'' - Taunt *''Such a wasted effort.'' - Taunt *''Guh!...'' *''What was that?'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery 100 2543.JPG 100 2544.JPG 100 2545.JPG 100 2546.JPG 100 2547.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-11-03-17h47m26s77.png|Julie wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-11-03-17h48m17s169.png|Julie wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-11-03-17h49m09s79.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-03-17h49m34s18.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-03-17h49m54s12.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-03-17h50m14s102.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-03-17h50m32s173.png|Julie wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters